


Vid: La La Love You

by Kass



Series: Vids [29]
Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M, Vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the Matt/Julie feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: La La Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogstar (leanwellback)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/gifts).



> Made for dogstar, Festivids 2013.
> 
> Download from [my vids page](http://www.trickster.org/kass/vids.html).

 

Password is adorkable.

 

I love you  
I love you  
I love you  
I do!

I love you

All I'm saying, pretty baby  
La la love you, don't mean maybe.  
All I'm saying, pretty baby  
La la love you, don't mean maybe.

I made this one in search of pure joy. I wanted to rekindle my own love of vidding (more about that below) and I wanted to (re)kindle the viewers' love of Matt and Julie in all of their adorkability. This is what ensued. I am still ridiculously entertained by the bits where I could match "I love you" in the lyrics with "I love you" on the screen.

(It was not originally my intention to make three vids! But my original draft was, as heresluck so pithily phrased it, "ten pounds of pig in a five pound sack" -- I was trying to do too much with one short song, and the draft was muddled as a result. So I split that vid idea into two ideas.

And then I hit a rocky patch where neither of my extant drafts were coming together, and I was freaking out and feeling like maybe I wasn't going to be able to manage either one of them, so I made a one-minute vidlet just for fun, to rekindle my squee, and of course that was a snap because I wasn't agonizing over it!

As I had hoped, once my squee was rekindled, I found myself able to return to the original two ideas and (hopefully) turn them into something good, too. )


End file.
